


Eclipse

by kn96Archive



Series: Possession [2]
Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, 神ノ牙-JINGA- | Kami no Kiba: JINGA (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dead People, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Weapons, mild religious theme, mild violence, priest!Gai, priest!Haruto, priest!Ryuga, the three of them are a team, they're all priests unless stated otherwise, vampire!Jinga, vampires and vampire hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn96Archive/pseuds/kn96Archive
Summary: Creatures born of darkness, let them be burned away under the light.
Relationships: Dougai Ryuuga/Jinga
Series: Possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995418
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There are two sides to everything, though some may have more. So does the world we live in. Some things are visible under the bright sunlight, while others only made themselves seen in the dark veil of the night time. Such are the creatures that they hunt down. Appearance wise they go from humanoid to downright bizarre.

The threats they pose to normal humans are immense and undeniable. They do not adhere to any kind of sense of morality; they simply do as they wish, whatever their base instinct tells them to. And most of the time it boils down to _feed_ and _violence_. Even though trying to make sense of their actions is considered useless most of the time, that didn't make them any easier to manage. Rather it makes them more of a pain - no set pattern available as guidance.

In between those creatures and the humans are _them_ , so called _protectors_. They are either those with good enough souls to bother, or completely insane to be living on the edge 24/7. Most of them straddle the line separating the two extremes, arguably.

Bright ray of the moonlight reflects off of the silver blade in his hand. There's a lot more of them tonight. But the common vampires aren't enough to be a significant threat _to him_. They obviously lacks the intelligence compared to their higher levels brethren. No matter the number, he'll cut them all down.

The ensuing battle ended as fast as it had started. He has no time to spare for these creatures. The faster it gets done the better.

Flicking his blade to shake the blood off before sheathing it in a swift motion. Around him lay the fallen bodies of the vampires, each sporting a clean cut left there by his silver blade, sizzling at the raw edges. Exhaling slowly, his breath came out in a cloud of vapour. It's getting colder lately.

Is it autumn already?

Looking upward, he squinted his eyes slightly towards the bright full moon.

*

Work unexpectedly ends a bit earlier tonight. Even alone, he works efficiently, though he would be lying to say he didn't miss the security of having his friends with him. For a whole year they were together, and then they had to move on to their separate ways. Still, from time to time they would contact each other just to share stories.

Not that he doesn't have others beside them, it just doesn't quite feel the same.

The way back to the church felt especially long today. And he's missing them a little more than usual too. On days like this he draws in a deep breath and sends his thoughts and prayers to the heaven, to wherever they are.

It's already nearing dawn but the church is still bustling. In the day, it's filled with visitors both from nearby and far away. At night, the church serves a different function.

The church he's assigned to, like all the others scattered around in the country, are a part of a so-called Church Alliance. It was first established some decades ago as a way to counter the threat brought about by the monsters. Though unfortunately, recently it have been rife with corruption and scandals - effectively nullifying it's base function. So most of the time, they are left to fight on their own.

At this kind of time he wished he still have his old team with him. They are the only ones he can fully trust.

Regardless, priests like him - _Hunters_ , are trained and later distributed across the map to fight against the threat of the monsters.

Vampires, shapeshifters, werebeasts - you name it, he probably has cut them down one time or another. They're all a pain in their own way.

On his way back to the dormitories, he caught sight of one of his closer friend leaning against the archway leading inside. Their eyes met midway.

"Hey, you're back early tonight, Dougai."

"Same goes to you, Haruto." He looks downward towards the letter in the other man's hand. "Letter from him?"

His face lights up at the mention of his faraway companion. "Yeah, it's been quite long since the last I heard anything from him. He tends to lose track of time whenever he's hard into his work."

"History and archaeology, was it? And he's a _Hunter_ too."

"He just has too much energy to spare, and he wanted to challenge everything." He shakes his head slightly with a fond smile as he folds the letter and replaces them into the envelope.

He understood that feeling well - he felt the same towards his former teammates too.

"How was it at your side tonight? Were there more of them than usual?" Shifting the topic, Haruto's expression takes a serious edge.

"Yeah, they were. Is it really related after all?"

"Considering how everything looks, there's no choice but to say so. Anyway, just be careful."

"Yeah, you too."

It's getting increasingly common lately. Since the last month or so, every few days they would receive news of multiple people suddenly collapsing. Apparently it have been going on for quite a while, but were more or less ignored.

Or rather, were treated as mere _overreaction_ ; just a figment of the victim's imaginations.

Each time they were brought to the church, they all bear the same symptoms. Skin pallor, cold and clammy extremities, confusion. Some of them are unconscious. In addition, according to the ones still awake, they all report of 'having a hole' in their memories.

Blood loss, likely from being 'fed' on.

It's not uncommon, but certainly never to this extent. There are complaints coming from several villages reporting multiple cases. Usually, only one or two cases from time to time in between attacks.

Something is going on in the background and they don't even know _what_. The Church Alliance is getting hot in their collective seats. Problems arose from multiple regions at once, and the people are turning on them. Well, what to do?

Just try your best at things; had always been like that, unlikely to change in the near future.

But it sure is strange. The feeding is too.. _rampant_ and _frequent_. As if it is a set goal. Low level vampires don't usually act with coordination, and certainly does not adhere to patterns or goals. They do things according to their base instincts, akin to a wild animal.

Something or someone is mobilising them for some purpose.

_Who? For what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal everyday (or is it)

The early morning air is calm and cool. Streaks of golden began to bleed into the sky from the eastern edge. The day is just beginning yet here he is, in the garden behind the dormitory, training as usual. It's more of a habit now rather than something he needed to do. Better to practice, there's still much that could be improved after all. His morning routine ended as the sun rise above the horizon.

The church starts to get busy as soon as the main gate is open. However today something is decidedly different from usual.

While maintaining the same outward face to the visitors, they have began preparing for a counterattack. Fast as always; their region had always faced more problems compared to other places so the priests stationed here are more or less used to working and moving fast. They're known to be efficient workers.

"'Morning, Ryuga. Alone?"

Out of the blue a voice came from his right. Luckily he's already accustomed to it enough to not be startled.

"Hey, morning to you too, Gai. Yeah, just finished the usual stuffs. Eaten yet?"

Kurenai Gai, a man who come and goes like the wind. You can never truly expect him at all, he happens whenever and wherever he feels the need to.

They fall into a casual conversation as they walk along.

"Not yet. I just got back from an errand."

"This early? Is it something related to the case?"

"I wonder, I'm not sure myself. But it did seem important." Gai gave a small shrug as to emphasize. "Where's Haruto?"

"You know him, he likely wouldn't show up until lunchtime."

The reply had the other man chuckling in return. "Yeah, you're right."

Breakfast time is as uneventful as ever, now even more so with a new case on the rise. Everyone's rushing off to where ever they need to be as soon as it is possible. But for Hunters like them, there isn’t much to do in the daytime. For the time being, proper rest and maintenance would be of utmost importance. So now here they are, sitting on the sidelines watching as the others bustle around.

"I wonder what's actually going on now. I mean, that's definitely not normal, isn't it?" Haruto said in between bites.

It was sometime past lunch when he showed up with a bag of donuts. Seeing how there's not much to busy himself with he decided to join the two at the sidelines.

"Definitely not. They don't move that way. And there was certainly some kind of coordination to them." Gai replied, similarly munching on a donut.

"Then, could it be a diversion? To distance us away from the village?"

_But for what?_ He thought to himself, chewing absentmindedly. He's positive there isn’t anything that could be of value to the vampires in the village, other than the humans themselves. Well, none that he knows of. Or none that the _church_ knows of. Or _made_ it known to them.

"What do you think, Ryuga?"

Gai's question shook him out of his thoughts. "Eh? Ah-" _How to say..?_

"-Hm, well, it could be a diversion. But for what? For now they seem to be just feeding, and other than the usual level of damage, nothing much can be found."

"That's..true." His frown deepens in concentration. "..Could it be they're preparing for something? What would need that many vampires at once?"

"Preparation..? Wait don't say-" Both of them turned towards Haruto following his alarming exclaim.

"Why? You got something?"

The man looked somewhat conflicted. A short pause preceded as he mentally sorted out his words. "I've heard of it once from Nitou; that there exists a kind of vampires that feeds on other vampires."

Silence followed as they tried to absorb the sudden drop of information.

"In other word, _cannibalistic vampires_. Why? For what?" Gai voiced out the one thing popped up in his mind.

Haruto shook his head in the negative. "As to why it happened, I'm not entirely sure. Only that in the books that he mentioned there's a postulation that vampires can gain more power that way."

"So, someone is rearing them like a livestock." And we're caught up right in the middle of it. "This needs to end soon. The longer it goes, the more people are going to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah kinda short, but it's okay  
> and now we have our main team assembled xD  
> thank you for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact

Sun sets for the day marking the start of their nightly shift and duties. There are more active Hunters tonight compared to usual. The air inside the church is heavy with tension lining each space and corners of the place. It's like they're preparing for a war.

In a way, it's true.

No one's crazy enough to be a sitting duck in this situation. _They started a fight, it's natural that we fight back._

The only way to end this problem is by cutting down the source, one which they still haven't identified. But from what Haruto had said, they at least got a gist of the kind of enemy they may be facing against.

Possibly a _cannibalistic_ vampire. Whoever that may be can't be anything other than a _bad news_.

Looking at the rate of feeding, and making a rough estimate - he doesn't how much does a single vampire amounts to in terms of power, but he's guessing it'll be quite a lot. Though most likely, the amount differs by classes.

But there's no way the vampires are _volunteering_ themselves to be eaten. They have to be controlled in some way, whether direct or indirectly. And to be able to directly affect and control vampires - the only ones capable of such feat would be a _high level_ one, or maybe even a _pureblood_.

Those two are _beyond_ bad news. They're basically _catastrophes_. It'll be terrible if they come into contact with one. Higher level vampires are considered rare species, even the veterans hardly ever counter one in their life. Those who do can only attest to their dangerousness, _'Even a group of well trained hunters can barely take one down'_.

More so with the kind that they came to call as the 'purebloods'. So they are named out of convenience, but no one actually knows what they really are. They're simply referred as that on the basis that they were not _turned_ , rather they had _existed_ possibly long before the other vampires happens. Some even speculates that they aren't even vampires, but something else. Something _worse_. Couldn't begin to imagine the level of power and damage one could bring.

Altogether, the lack of data available on them makes it hard to anticipate their movements, what they're actually capable of. The fight against them would be difficult and the casualties would be high.

Earlier they had a strategy meeting regarding current matters, and there they made their postulations known. They were quite worried it won't be taken seriously on the basis of the assumption being too _outrageous_. Thankfully they considered it, and it was a stroke of luck for them that among the senior priests there are those who know about that matter too.

Thanks to that they have began to make careful adjustments to the overall plans.

Right now, it is just a possibility, but even so they have to be prepared for the worst possible outcome.

For tonight, they have agreed to set out on a survey first, and only engage any common vampires they come across. If any of them were to find anything suspected to be either of the aforementioned two - observe if possible, or retreat and regroup. As they are now, it is better to avoid direct confrontation. They can't afford losing manpower in current situations.

This is difficult, fighting against an unknown. Unfortunately that is the truth of what they've been going against. All current available data were collected and compiled by various laboratories scattered throughout the country. While this church have an extensive medical facility, it lacked one for research. So they are unable to collect new data on their own.

Looking up towards the crescent moon hanging in the night sky, he lets out a long sigh. To think of it he never liked feeling helpless. He used to run around alone, never getting in too close to anyone out of fear of getting _attached_ (and later _betrayed_ ). Thankfully he got better. Thanks to his friends.

Tonight, once in a very long while, he sets out in a team. A three-man-cell along with Haruto and Gai. Until now he doesn't have much idea over how or why they end up together. Haruto was previously paired up with someone else, and Gai was transferred in from elsewhere. The three of them all have the tendency to run off on their own. Quite a few time they all end up in the same ward room together at the same time. By now the doctor wouldn't even need to look to know it's them. And Head Priest always have that tired kind of smile whenever it's anything related to the three of them. _'Birds of a feather flocks together,'_ he said.

"Are you ready?" Gai turned towards the two of them, having finished his own preparations.

"Yeah, let's go."

*

It's cold tonight. It's already nearing autumn so it's not that strange, but tonight is noticeably colder than usual. Even with his customary coat on the chill still gets to him. Breath coming out in a cloud of vapor before floating away in the soft night breeze.

The three of them came out to a village quite a distance away from the main church. Here, the damage is a lot more visible compared to the ones nearer to the town center. Typical of a vampire attack; they don't just feed, they also wreck the place down, making it harder for the people to recover afterwards. Looking around the place, they found several wounded people in need of urgent treatment. The most they can do out here is first aid, and these people obviously need more than that. With the help of some other unwounded villagers, they prepared the patients for transfer.

The process didn't take that long, but within that short period they found out something from the villagers. According to them, they've been seeing some _suspicious_ movement around the abandoned church at the outskirts of the village. They didn't dare to investigate further out of fear which was understandable since they do not possess the means to fight back against the monsters. However, some of them mentioned that they saw the attacks coming from that direction.

Haruto looks towards his two companions, "How? That definitely sounds fishy."

"Yeah, but these people needs to be looked at as soon as possible." Gai wore a deep frown on his face, trying to sort out the dilemma. True, the wounded need medical attention, but they also cannot simply ignore what the villagers just told them.

"How about this-" Both of them shift their attention to him, "-You two escort them to the church while I go investigate the place."

"Alone? It's dangerous! We don't even know what's in there."

"I know, but if the vampires attack them during the transfer, it'll be hard for just one person to both protect and fight back." That didn't manage to convince Haruto, though it was quite expected. Before he could say anything further, Gai interjected.

"Okay, so, we'll escort them back to the base first. Then I'll immediately come back here for you. Is that fine?"

"It's-.., fine. Still, I'm having a bad feeling here so whatever you do, be careful out there."

He really worries a lot about him, about them. It's nothing foreign to Ryuga, in fact that what makes Haruto feel all the more familiar to him. On the contrary, Gai is more cool-headed at time like this. Maybe it's because he's the oldest out of the three of them.

"I got that. Both of you be careful too."

They went off their separate way for now at that. He understands their reluctance - he's been feeling the same thing too ever since they got to the village. The sense of foreboding becomes stronger the closer he gets to the aforementioned place.

Today is a bit cloudy, thick cloud covers the moon up ahead. With the moonlight dimmed down, it's harder to see things clearly. Even so, they didn't carry a torch simply because it would alert the vampires and makes hunting them more difficult. Most of them have become accustomed to seeing in the dark that it removes the need for a proper light source.

The place wasn't that far away from the village; no wonder the damage is so extensive there. _Might as well relocate them to the central town area for the time being._ The village is in no way livable in its current condition.

Cautiously he looks around for signs of enemy, but so far there is none to be found. Still he can't let his guard down. Regardless of how trained or how used he is to this, darkness is _their_ element. He is still trudging on foreign lands.

This is strange. It's _too quiet_. Not even the insects are crying.

He's standing right outside the building - old, dilapidated, likely have been abandoned more than a decade ago. Moss and ivy are covering the outer wall in a green drape. Otherwise nothing seems out of place. _Yet_.

Ducking under the fallen beam he made his way into the building. The irregularly placed structures block the light, drowning the place in shadows.

"What is this?"

Hidden between the shadows and the broken architecture, numerous bodies are littering the floor in various degree of damage. _What happened here?_ It didn't take long for him to identify them.

They're _vampire_ remains.

A sudden choking sound snaps his attention to the side. A part of the roof structure had fallen there, forming a makeshift wall. The sound came from somewhere beyond that. Drawing his blade, he slowly stalks around the large piece.

_A..man?_ Dressed in white and red, slightly hunching over someone.

_No, a vampire._ It's not uncommon to catch one red-handed, however unfortunate that is. Silently he closes in. He pulls his blade back, preparing to strike.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me?"

Ryuga immediately stops at that, alarmed. _He noticed!_

On cue, the man drops the person he was holding, only for said person to crumble away to dust upon touching the ground.

_What the-_ "Did you feed on _vampires_?"

"Yeah. Why? Any problem with that?"

_Damn it_. This is the worst possible outcome. But it's already too late to retreat; it's impossible to outrun a vampire. The best he can do is to hold out until support arrives.

The man turns around to face him. "Oh, a priest? Felt like I haven't seen one in a long time.." He's _awfully_ calm.

Uncanny pale yellow eyes stare towards him in the way that makes his hair stands. Suddenly the man's face alights in mild confusion, head tilting sideways. "Hm? Are you a _human_?"

The question caught him off guard. "What else would I be." He's not getting where this is going. His entire body is tight with tension, knuckles white from gripping his blade too tightly.

The man simply hums in return before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

_-!!_

It's useless to rely on sight at this point. Purely on instinct, he turns to his left, raising his blade just in time to intercept the attack.

"-Kh!" The impact is _heavy_. It took his entire weight to keep himself from being pushed back.

The man's eyes widened slightly over the split second reaction. Clearly he did not expect that, though he recovered just as fast. Grabbing the blade, he yanked it towards himself before landing a kick square on Ryuga's abdomen. The blow sent him staggering backwards.

That knocked the wind out of him; back hunching slightly in pain. Looking back ahead, he sees the other man flicking the blood off his hand.

A blink and he's gone again.

He couldn't react fast enough when suddenly hands came around from behind him. One caught his right wrist in a vice grip, the other one goes over his mouth' silencing him. His back is pulled flush against the other man's body.

_Shit._

"You seem to be doing much better than the common ones, _human_. I wonder for how long you can keep me entertained?"

Within the close proximity, the predatorial edge to that voice hits a lot harder. The whisper sent chills down his spine. _I need to get out of this somehow._

"Still struggling? This close and you're not yet that affected.." _What is he implying?_

The grip over his jaw shifted slightly, pulling his head to the side, exposing his neck. The man ducks into the curve of his neck to brush his lips against the fluttering pulse.

_-This is..not good-_

"..You smell good, human." There's a strange feeling creeping in from the edge of his consciousness, like a slowly growing ember. He can feel he's gradually losing grip over himself. _What..is this?-_

"You won't mind if I bite, won't you?" Faintly, he can feel the smile against his heated skin.

And then everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE HE IS  
> i mean, who else would be feeding on his own kind xD  
> thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

When he came to, the first thing he see is the ornate white ceiling of the medical ward. His entire body feels heavy and his mind is still hazy from sleep. His first thought when he realizes his whereabouts was _'Ah, here again'_. Dull pain coming from his left hand had him turning to that side; there's an IV drip connected to a bag of fluid. For a moment he stared at the steady drip of the fluid inside the small chamber.

_..How did I get here?_

Strangely his memories of the previous day are in broken pieces, floating around in his mind, unable to be connected.

The soft click of the doorknob pulls his attention towards the ward's door, which then swings open to reveal a familiar face.

"You're up, Dougai?"

"..Yeah, just now."

Haruto looks to the side for a bit and nodding before properly entering the room, followed by Gai immediately after.

"Thank goodness you're up. You were sleeping for the whole day yesterday." Relief comes in waves from Gai who is looking quite bright.

_A whole day? No wonder..-_

"I'm out for that long?"

Both of them round up to the right side of the bed, pulling out chairs to sit.

"Yeah, you were considerably weakened when we found you back at the old church."

Gai's sentence is picked up by Haruto, "By the time we got there, there wasn't much left, only vampire bodies scattered on the floor. So we assumed that it was your work. We didn't expect to find you passed out from a blood loss since there weren’t any visible injuries."

He does vaguely remembers that - the place, the bodies, and something else..-

"You were bitten, weren't you? Tell us what happened?" And once in a while, Gai wears his more serious expression, mirrored by Haruto.

_What..how to say?_

Slowly he tries to piece back together his disjointed memories. "The bodies weren't my doings. They're already there when I got to the old church."

"Then who?"

 _Something, no,_ someone _else._

A flash of red came to mind. Silver. _Pale yellow eyes._

"Someone else...-It was like you suspected, Haruto."

His eyes widen in shock, "The cannibal-?"

Ryuga nods slightly in response.

"Then the bodies were his doing? But why?"

"I don't know, but I did saw him feeding on one. Though I don't really remember what happened after. I think I fought against him a bit, and then.."

"Looks like your memories were blown. He must've been the one who bit you as well."

The conversation falls into a momentary pause following the revelation. It's entirely understandable; they've come to realise that they may or may not be able to do anything about their current enemy. Regardless, they still need to handle this somehow, not for themselves, but for the ones that depends on them. And so, for a while the three of them sat in silence.

Trying to break the cloudy mood, Ryuga slightly derails the topic. "By the way, how much blood did I loss?"

Seemingly having shaken out of their ruminations his questions were picked up after a beat. "..About four pints. And fluids on top of that." Haruto responded while gesturing towards the bag of saline fluid hanging next to him.

"The doctor panicked when we brought you in. He said he'd never seen you that bad before."

"Well, he's not wrong at all. I do still feel like shit, though." Four pints is quite a lot. The most he'd get usually is two, and even that is exceedingly rare.

"Thankfully, your blood wasn't contaminated. Otherwise that'll be a whole different problem altogether."

He hummed in return. _Thank goodness for that_. Though he's not sure why did the man left without either killing him or turning him. Did the man not perceive him as a threat, or maybe he had a different thing in mind..? Either way Ryuga has no way of knowing.

*

A few days passed since then and he's well discharged from the ward, though he's still feeling the dregs of that day. The church is bustling as usual.

The villagers that they transferred over then are currently staying in the town area for the time being. It was such a relief to hear that they're recovering well from the attack. For now they were told to stay here considering the condition of their village, as well as the imminent danger surrounding the place. It's much safer here close to the main church.

After _that_ , apparently the frequencies of attacks had been decreasing quite a lot. In a glance it's easy to say that it might have been related, but one could wonder if that's really the case.

It took him a considerable amount of time to piece together his broken memories and give a proper description of the _pureblood_ that he encountered that night.

Yes, a pureblood. After much consideration, they've come to conclude that he's indeed one. Vampire's blood can adversely affect fellow vampires, including higher leveled ones. Thus to be able to tolerate - or rather, exclusively feeds on vampires - most likely can only be done by a pureblood. Though most of that is really just assumptions.

It's better to expect the worse than be underprepared.

For every day since the first contact, he'd been going back and forth to the medical wing for follow ups. Up until now, his case was the first recorded encounter with the ever elusive purebloods in a really long time. Not just them, there are requests coming from other churches as well for the new data.

It's really a pain in the neck. It's a pain but he understands that it is necessary.

They didn't find anything wrong with him, though.

Unconsciously, he rubs the side of his neck.

*

The time passed by unnoticed in between duties. The sun sets for the day and the ground lights up in return. Ever since the incident, the level of security around the area has been increased. They have begun to evacuate the peoples from the outliers to the central area where it is closer to the church. At the same time, they are also concentrating their forces to the core area as well.

Though, this is just about the only thing they can do in the mean time. It'll be hard to request for additional manpower within a short period of time, not to mention their region aren't the only one facing problems. Just around last week they received a message from outside - supposedly originated from the western region. They’re at their wits end with having to face an unknown in the midst of ongoing cases of mass kidnappings and vampire attacks. No doubt the issues would have reached the Council's ears by now.

 _Deaf_ ears.

Wasn't a first, that's for sure.

Same with all the other cases they've left to fade away in the wind.

Ryuga shakes his head at the thought.

Looking upward to distract himself. The moon is bright as always, framed by countless stars in the heaven. His breath came out in a cloud of white in the cold temperature. _There's no use getting worked up over the Council's lack of responsibility._ There's nothing he, or anyone, can do about that. Matters of dealing with figures of authority are in a way much more difficult than dealing with these man-eating monsters.

Unlike that, _these_ he can do something about.

Persistent growling can be heard coming from behind and around him. _There are a lot of them tonight too._ He supposes Haruto was right, these vampires are produced as _food stock_ for the pureblood, for _him_.

 _Tch._ Anger slowly rising inside, like a burning ember spreading through the dry land.

Because of that the people are being sacrificed.

He grips his sword hard enough his knuckles gone white from the pressure.

The growling stops for a split second before the attack comes. Their attack blurs out at high speed yet they were still unable to beat his reaction time. He turns around just in time to intercept the first attack, cutting the vampire into half.

"Come! I'll cut all of you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more points to ponder :3c  
> thank you for reading ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

**Author's Note:**

> second(technically the og) part of Possession, focuses on the eastern region   
> read both parts for best comprehension lol  
> thank you for reading :D


End file.
